


Cowboy Meets Sheriff (and Sheriff likes it) (day 31)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [27]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Costume Kink, Cowboys, Doctor Sexy Cosplay, M/M, Sheriffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean might have a costume kink but that doesn't mean that he can't find a date for after Halloween, too.Prompts:Suptober: HalloweenKinktober: Free space





	Cowboy Meets Sheriff (and Sheriff likes it) (day 31)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Frogie for suggesting this ship, I hope I haven't butchered Eliot too much.

Dean doesn’t quite know what comes over him at Halloween. It’s like the costumes are what get him hot and bothered rather than the people who are wearing them. Last year, he’d hooked up with a woman called Lisa who was cosplaying as a female Doctor Sexy and god it was _sexy_. So he slept with her, and he’d been with her for a few months afterwards but it just didn’t work out.

Now, it’s a year later and Dean is on the prowl again. He’s dressed up as a sheriff, one of Dean’s favourite costumes, and he’s been going from bar to bar with Charlie (dressed as Princess Leia). Charlie found someone after the second bar or so, and Dean’s been going on alone ever since. This bar, though, is different. It’s a gay bar, for one, and secondly, it’s dressed up as a saloon. Someone actually took the time to create a saloon. Dean’s already excited, and even more so as he spots a lot of people dressed up as figures from a western. There’s some very inappropriate Indians, too, but they are being eyed by everyone else. Dean is immediately distracted by the bar, which looks very much like something like that could actually be in a saloon, and when he moves over there to get something to drink (maybe just a glass of water, judging by the way he’s feeling right now), there’s a few people dressed as cowboys there. A man to his left turns to him pretty quickly.

“Hello there sheriff,” he drawls. “Still looking for some men?”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I guess so. They’re wanted, at least.” He throws in a wink. Dean is terrible at flirting with men, gets flustered easily, but this man makes it easy. If punning works, that is. Dean’s gaze slowly travels over the man’s face and body, taking in the long dark hair and broad shoulders before going back up again. He doesn’t want to go too far, at first, not before he knows for sure that he’s actually going to talk to this man.

“I don’t know,” the man says, catching Dean’s eye. “Am I wanted?”

Dean flushes. Despite thinking that he’s ready for this, he might just not be yet, and there he goes. Already getting red on his cheeks. He’ll probably stumble through this conversation, too. Dean takes a deep breath to steel himself and then allows his gaze to wander over the man’s form once more. “Yeah, I guess so. I’m Dean.”

“Hi Dean. I’m Eliot.”

They drink in silence for a little, and then they get talking about their favourite drinks, which quickly morphs into food, and while Dean kind of wants to take this man home, he’s not quite sure yet. So instead, he invites Eliot to come outside with him and decide what to do.

“I guess I want to take you home,” Eliot says with a shrug. “Not sure about you, but that would be a good end to this night out for me.”  
“I agree,” Dean says. “Are you close?”

“I don’t live very far away, no,” Eliot says. “We could walk there easily, and you can leave your car behind without having to hike miles and miles tomorrow to get back.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dean is suddenly pushed against a wall as Eliot kisses Dean passionately and resolutely, taking control. Dean chases the kiss but Eliot chuckles and pulls away.

“That was a teaser of what’s to come, okay? I want you to think about that as we walk back to my apartment.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, but Eliot catches that and smirks.

“Yup, hopefully. If you’d want that, at least.” Eliot sounds insecure then, and Dean takes his hand and squeezes it.

“Yes please, I would love that.” Dean smiles at him. Eliot smiles back and keeps holding Dean’s hand as he leads him up to his apartment.

***

Dean knows, that evening, that it’s a good match. Eliot and he go on more dates, and a few months in, they actually decide that it’s going to be a relationship instead. The next year during Halloween, they dress up again as cowboy and sheriff, but this time Eliot is actually wanted by the sheriff – and they play it up, to the great amusement of the people in the saloon bar – and Charlie and Dorothy join in on the fun as outlaws. It’s great fun, and when they get married a few years later, they will still recall the thing about cowboys and sheriffs, and it’s become an inside joke. Which is great. Dean loves that and Eliot so much.


End file.
